The present invention relates to cable modems. More specifically, the present invention relates to the dynamic control of power consumption in cable modems.
Cable modems are the primary interface between a personal computer (PC) and the cable television (CATV) network. Cable modems modulate digital data from a PC for transmission over the CATV network and ultimately to the Internet, and demodulate data received over the CATV network for the PC. In recent years, the ability of CATV network operations to support additional services for transferring data, such as providing Internet access and telephone service, has led to an explosion in the demand for use of CATV networks by subscribers for information services other than standard video services. The introduction of the cable modem has given cable operators the ability to meet this demand. Since these services are typically billed at a premium, the continued penetration of the services into the existing CATV subscriber base is critical to enhancing CATV network operator revenue growth.
Until recently, cable modem providers have not been concerned with the amount of power consumed by the cable modems. Accordingly, prior art cable modems have not provided any means of power control. Recently though, customers are beginning to demand cable modems that minimize the amount of power consumed.
With respect to the operation of a cable modem, the typical data transmission profile is such that a large amount of data is downloading downstream from the Internet through the headend to the PC; and only a small amount of data is uploaded from the PC through the headend to the Internet. Further, since it typically takes a user some time to view information that is downloaded, there is a large percentage of time for which a cable modem is energized but is not actually modulating or demodulating any data. This results in a tremendous waste of electrical power.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a system in which the power consumption of a cable modem be dynamically controlled in order to reduce power consumption.